I'll bet you three camels
by Rowana Renee
Summary: To do WHAT, is entirely up to you.


I'll Bet You Three Camels

Garsiv glared at his surroundings, shifting in his saddle in order to get a better view. He uttered a soft growl against the wrapping that covered his mouth, nose, and most of his head besides his eyes; this couldn't possibly get any more vexing. Ah, but the sand be snow if he hadn't just hexed this trip with such a thought.

"Why do _we _have to come anyway?"

And he was correct apparently, he thought as his youngest brothers' voice penetrated the careful barriers that he'd set up. He clenched the horses' reins tightly in his fists, determined not to kill the boy. Yet.

"It's Tus that's getting married, not us, so-"

Garsivs' resolve melted, and he turned to look at Dastan, rolling his eyes and glaring at the boy. "_Really_? _We're not _getting married? I had _no _idea. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Dastan."

Dastan opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Garsiv continued. "We have to come because we're his brothers. How would you feel if it was _your _wedding and no one was there except for..._her_..." he gave a small shudder to make his point.

Dastan tilted his head to the side, reining in his horse and gazing curiously at Garsiv. "_My _wedding? When am _I _getting married? Father didn't say _that _was happening..." he wrinkled his nose in distaste, shaking his head in a way not unlike that of a wet dog, "But I don't want to get _married_...do you think he'll change his mind?"

Garsiv stared blankly at the fifteen year old, not understanding why he wouldn't want to get married. "Dastan," he said slowly, "I sometimes worry about your mental health."

Dastan blinked slowly. "Why?"

Garsiv sighed heavily and started forward again. "You know nothing, little brother."

Dastan scowled and followed just a little more slowly so that he was slightly behind Garsiv. "Even if we do _have _to be there," he said in a pouting tone, "Don't you remember Tus' _last _wedding? That was so dull that it blunted my dagger!"

Garsiv raised an eyebrow, already knowing that it was a helpless gesture, what with the head wrap. "Well," he said, "We could always...make a bet..." he trailed off in his most seductive term, knowing his little brother wouldn't be able to resist.

"What kind of bet? Dastan asked, clearly interested.

Garsiv pulled his horse closer to Dastans' and leaned toward him, whispering in his ear.

Dastans' eyes widened in horror and he shook his head, recoiling. "I can't do that! Tus would _kill _me!"

Garsiv shrugged. "Fine, I'll bet you _three _camels!"

Dastan squirmed uneasily for a few moments. Then his inner street fighter and gambler came out and he couldn't help it. "Fine," he muttered, a roguish grin on his face, "But when I win-"

Garsiv held up a hand for silence. "Ah, but you're not going to win. There's no way that even _you _can manage _that_."

Dastan tried to look offended, but the effect was lost because of that ridiculous smirk that he was wearing. "Watch me."

Garsiv was about to reply, but suddenly adapted a look of utter terror and began gazing off into space, inwardly sighing as Dastan didn't notice the danger that had appeared.

"You look scared, Garsiv," Dastan said cheekily, "You know I can do it then!"

Garsiv shook his head several times. "No, Dastan, it isn't that..."

Dastan frowned playfully. "Ah, so you're choosing which three camels you're willing to give up."

Garsiv shook his head again, just beginning to find the humour in the situation. "No, it isn't that either..."

Dastan huffed in annoyance. "What is it then?" he froze, fear lighting his eyes. "Are _you _getting married?"

"No, Dastan, he isn't getting married. And you won't live long enough to make the attempt if you go through with that dare."

Dastan flinched so hard that he almost fell off of his horse at the sound of Tus' voice. "Oh...Tus...you heard that..."

Tus nodded, coming fully into view and grinning at Dastan. "I could hear you two bantering so loudly that I thought you had suddenly decided to kill each other," he said, "And then I got close enough to hear and found out that you're actually plotting treason. You know what the sentence for that is?" he asked seriously.

Dastan paled and nodded reverently. "Fear not, brother," he said dramatically. "It won't happen again," he paused just long enough to let Tus calm down, "Unless we're really desperate."

Tus grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "See that it doesn't." he replied, his voice shaking with laughter. "I'd best get back to father; he'll be thinking that you two have killed me by now."

Dastan looked like he was about to faint as Tus finally retreated, but then he flashed Garsiv a wink. "_Four _camels then?"

Garsiv gaped. "You mean you're still going to do it?"

Dastan nodded. "Watch me."


End file.
